Will you love me too?
by TragedyLiesAhead
Summary: A letter from the past makes its way to the present. Will it be able to break this chain of hatred that connected theses two? And will five simple words be answered before it's too late? -Shizaya!-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** konichiwa minna~! Sooo again here I am with a new story! ...I know you people hate me for always making new stories without finishing the others... But I promise that I WILL finish ALL of my stories so no need to worry~ :3 so that's all I'm saying!

Please enjoy~!

**Disclaimer:** Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha... Nope :/

* * *

_**Izaya's**__** POV**_

It's been a perfectly normal day today, so normal that it became boring, nothing interesting is happening at all!

I basically don't have any work today, no one is currently online in the chatroom which doubles the boredom.

I heard the slamming of papers on my desk so I turned around to see namie fold her arms and arch an eyebrow "I'm done with these files Orihara" I turned around to face the window and wave a hand through the air once as an act of dismissing her.

From where I am seated I heard the door shut, I turned around once again to face my desk but ended up looking at covered picture frame that laid on the side of my computer, sighing I tried to get up but stopped when the searing pain in my head attacked me which causes me to sit back down.

Reaching for my cell phone I had decided to call shinra to ask him what might be wrong with me.

The doctor picked up on the second ring.

**-Izaya! And what might persuaded you to call me? -**

"Shut it shinra... Listen my head hurts like hell so I decided to call you to ask if you know anything that may lessen it if not go away."

I hear the doctor make a small 'hmmm' on the other side of the line as if thinking before speaking again.

**-I'll be going to your place so I can make some tests seeing of rather hearing that you can't walk long distances without the possibility of fainting and if you run in to Shizuo it might make your condition worse, why don't you drink a glass of water first?-**

"Right..."

I stood up trying to bypass the huge amount of pain in my head and head straight for the kitchen, I placed my cell phone on the table after putting it in loud speaker mode so that I won't have to hold it up in my ear incase shinra has more to tell since he hasn't ended the call yet.

I opened up the fridge to take out a pitcher of water and took a glass from the cupboard, slowly pouring out the content of the pitcher I lifted up the glass to my mouth shakily but stopped when I heard the underground doctor speak again.

**-oh right... Izaya! Right after drinking make sure to drink the medicine I gave you if you still have any I mean-**

I was about to reply until dark spots start invading my vision and my hands grow weak causing the glass of water to slip through my hand and fall to the floor causing a loud crash to be heard.

**-Izaya?! Hey izaya! Are you alright?! What was that?! Izaya!-**

I grasped my head and shouted in pain as my knees gave out allowing me to fall to the floor and the darkness to consume me.

* * *

**_Shinra's POV_**

"Celty my dear! We have to hurry!" I screamed from the living room while putting on my lab coat, the crashing sound and izaya's scream worried me.

My dear celty made her way to the door with her horse or rather motorcycle with me following closely behind her.

We got to the elevator that moved so slow!

"Argh! Why is it moving so slow!? Or are we moving at all!?" I yelled as I grabbed locks of hair in anger, I rarely get angry but the thought of izaya laying dead in his apartment for some unknown reason and I was too late to even help him all because of this elevator!

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and turned around to see celty holding her PDA up to my face.

**[Relax shinra, izaya will be fine]**

"Oh how I wish you're right my dear" I grab hold of her hand and held it tightly not wanting to let go, but it unfortunately I had to because the moment after the elevator door opened allowing us to drive off to izaya's place.

* * *

**_At a certain apartment in shinjuku_**

We arrived at his apartment 20 minutes later and I was silently cursing of how the elevator was out of order and we had to take the stairs, of course my luck just doubled since I remembered that izaya's room was at the TOP floor!

20 flight of stairs later we managed to arrive at the front of izaya's door with me still trying to catch my breath. I looked at celty and she nodded, I slowly brought a hand up to the door and knocked.

"izaya hey! It's me shinra! Mind opening up will you?"

No answer

"Izaya hey! You In there?" I knocked again a bit louder.

Still no answer...

I tried breaking down the door in vain seeing as though I'm not physically strong or whatever, I was about to try again when I was held back by a hand which is much likely celty's

**[stand back]**

I did as I was told and watched her position her self in front of the door before giving it a strong kick making it break with ease, I looked at her in awe, but was brought back when I remembered what we came here for.

I went inside first with celty right behind me, after hearing the crash I presumed he was in the kitchen which was proven correct when I found him there laying on the floor next to broken pieces of glass.

"Izaya!"

I quickly went to his side to check for a pulse and thank the heavens for he was not dead, but the downside was he's burning up!

"Celty dear help me bring him to his bedroom" celty nodded her 'head' and took izaya's left arm and hooked it around her while I took care of his right.

dragging him out of the kitchen was easy as pie but the problem arose when we made it in front of his stairs.

_'Oh joy...'_ I thought as me and celty did our best to take him up there, izaya wasn't that heavy but he wasn't that light either.

After awhile we were able to reach his bedroom which we laid him on his bed.

"Celty dearest would you kindly get me a damp towel?" She nodded and went downstairs to get the said item.

After awhile she came back with the towel which I putted on izaya's forehead, said man slowly opened his eyes and directed his gaze at me.

"Sh-shinra? Wh-when d-did you g-get here?"

"About 25 minutes ago"

He tried to sit up properly but I bet that the throbbing pain in the head is what's keeping him lying down.

"S-so you gonna ch-check what's wrong w-with me or wh-what?"

"Ah right..." I took out my bag and got the necessary tool needed.

...

30 minutes later

...

"So izaya-kun I'll be heading off now so I can examine the samples I collected from you, just tell your secretary to call me when something is wrong"

I was about to leave the room until I heard izaya say...

"I can't, she's on vacation, she won't be back in a month..."

"Well somebody's gotta look after you!" I sighed as I rubbed my chin while I thought off anyone that look after izaya.

A suddenly got an idea so I tried to put it into action.

"Alright izaya well I'll look for someone to look after you and don't worry I'll make sure it's someone trustworthy, don't want you to get jumped on while you sleep now do we?" I gave him a sly grin and a wave before exiting the room and fishing out my cellphone to dial a certain someone.

**_"Hello Shizuo? I have a favor to ask of you"_**

* * *

**A/N: **hehehe iza-chan's sick and does shinra have a plan? Hehe we'll find out in the next chapter soooo hope you enjoyed dear readers!

The more reviews the faster I update~ trust me! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**EA/N: **konichiwa minna~~! So here you guys go! The second chapter for 'Will you love me too?' Oh and by the way I would like to thank you guys for the lovely reviews you gave! :3 it made me so happy that you people actually like my stories! Every time I make a new story or simply update a chapter I get nervous 'cause I think that no one will even like it... So I'm pleased that somehow this story managed to catch your interest's :') so enough of the talk, let's go on with the story shall we?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara nor any of the characters used.**

* * *

**_Shizuo's POV_**

"No! Please wait! Just give me more time! I-I'll pay you b-back for sure!" Tch people like this always piss me off... "Bullshit! You had enough time to just lounge around and do nothing! I think it's about time you pay us, like right now!" The man then just gets to knees and begs some more, I'm getting really irritated right now, I look over to tom to ask for the permission to beat the shit out of this guy, in which he agreed to.

I hate violence so I'll try to end this as soon as possible, grabbing the man in his shirt I raised my fist and punched him hard knocking him out instantly, after dropping the man I reached for his pocket and took out the money he owed and gave it to tom.

After we exited the apartment I asked tom if there were any more hobos to collect debts from and in which he answered "nah that's all for today so how about you take the rest of the day off?" I have him a confused look before saying "are you sure? I mean we only had collected debts from a few lunatics and we also-" I was cut off with tom patting my back and chuckled "it's fine bro I tell you so go on and relax" after making sure he didn't need me anymore I bowed and headed towards the direction of my house.

After reaching my apartment I took of my shoes and headed straight for the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of cold milk from the refrigerator I chugged it down to the last drop and wiped the my mouth with the back of my hand.

After placing the bottle by the sink I went to the living room to watch some T.V. I've got to admit it's pretty much boring here I rather be in work, though I dislike the fact that I have to lose my patience every five minutes and resort to violence just because some guy pissed me off.

Then suddenly I felt the vibration of my phone in my pocket indicating that someone is calling me.

Fishing out the cellphone from my pocket I answered the call without actually looking at the callers ID first.

"Hello?"

**-Hello Shizuo? I have a favor to ask of you- **ah so it's shinra...

"Yeah and what is it?" I ask him although a bit hesitant as kept changing the channels on my T.V.

**-Ah but I need you to come here first so we can talk about it!-**

I sighed, I really really don't want to get up right now but at the same time I really don't want to stay bored as shit.

"Alright alright... I'll be heading to your place as soon as I get dressed properly" then I heard some sort of nervous laughter at the other side of the line.

**-ahaha actually I'm in shinjuku now...-**

"HAH? And how do you expect me to go there? I'm not in the mood to go and use the train or whatever shit and I'm definitely not walking all the way there"

**-Ah! Don't worry I'll send celty over! Is that alright?-**

"I guess"

**-well then see ya!-**

He dropped the call after that and I made my way towards my room to change, well since I'm only meeting shinra I guess I won't hurt to wear casual attire right? I mean come on it's not against the law! The only reason why I keep wearing bartender clothes is that kasuka gave them to me!

...

So right now I'm looking at myself at the mirror to see how I look like in the clothes I picked, I'm wearing simple blue pants with white T-shirt that goes with a navy blue jacket... And I have to say I don't look bad in these... I began thinking of the possible reasons why shinra would want to see me as I made my way towards the couch and sat.

the sound of knocking quickly bought me out of my trance, _'aww come on I just sat down!' _SighingI went to the door and opened it to greet the person behind it which happens to be celty, I mean who else would it be? No one would dare visit the 'monster of Ikebukuro' aside from my friends, or maybe izaya but I will never, and I mean never, allow him to set foot in this building.

"hey celty" I can say that she must be shocked to see me wearing anything else but my usual bartender get up. "Is something wrong with what I'm wearing?" She shakes her head as if to say 'no' and types quickly in her PDA.

**[No! I think you look really good in casual clothing! It's just that I'm not used to seeing you in it...] **I chuckled at the response, "thanks so shall we go?" She nods again and we made our way downstairs. As soon as we reached her motorbike she crafted a helmet with the use of her shadows and handed it over to me, after hopping on her bike we sped off to shinjuku

* * *

**_Shinjuku Area_**

As we came closer to our destination I couldn't help but smell some sort of stench in the air, I know the flea lives around these parts but we can't be going to HIS apartment now right? ... Right?

I was jerked out of my thought as me and celty came to a stop in front of an apartment and I felt anger rise up...

This is the FLEA'S APARTMENT BUILDING!

Wait but it doesn't mean that we'll be going into HIS room right? ... RIGHT!?

**[Come on let's go shinra's waiting]**

Again I was snapped out of my thoughts of the flea... Damn why do I keep spacing out?!

"Ah right..."

As we made it closer and closer to our assigned room the stink just gets stronger and stronger.

**[you okay shizuo?]**

"yeah I'm fine although the air stinks... Like a lot"

I'm not sure but I think saw her flinch... Anyway we arrived at the room shinra's in and I don't like it... The stench is stronger than ever!

Celty unlocks the door and her hands motions me to come in, after taking my shoes off I head to the couch to meet shinra with his happy-go-lucky-but-too-creepy of a smile.

"Shizuo! You came!" He stood up and went beside me to pat my back.

"Listen I don't know why you made me come all the way here but make it quick" he immediately runs behind celty and he gave off a nervous laugh...

I don't like the feeling that I feel right now...

"Ah about that I want you to look... After... Izaya...?"

I stood there motionless and speechless, I must be deaf I thought I heard shinra say that I would look after the flea!

"Haha shinra not funny" I said and dreaded what he said next.

"Shizuo it's not a joke..."

I suddenly felt myself reach towards the coffee table and hold it above my head ready to throw it anytime now, celty was waving her hands frantically telling me to stop and then she types so,etching in her PDA.

[Shizuo! Calm down! We just need someone to look after him] after reading the message I felt a bit more irritated.

"And would you kindly tell me WHY the flea can't handle himself?" Then suddenly we heard a crash upstairs which might be coming from the flea's bedroom, shinra quickly went up to check with celty and me (after putting the table down) behind him.

When we reached the room we saw izaya on the floor next to a broken glass, his face is contorted with pain and he is trying to stand up without using much of his left hand which is covered in blood, probably from the glass.

Shinra and celty quickly rushed to his side, shinra checking his temperature and celty replacing the towel that lay beside the informant.

"Shit! Izaya what were you trying to do?! Your temperature still hasn't gone down! Didn't I tell you not to move around?!" Shinra scolded him while taking some medicine from his bag, izaya wasn't able to answer since I think he's having a hard time breathing considering that he's panting a lot.

One thing was playing in my mind right now...

What. The. Fuck?

"Shizuo could you get me a glass of water?!" Without really thinking I headed straight for the kitchen and came back with a pitcher if water in my hand.

"Jesus Shizuo I said a glass!"

"Just shut up and take it!" He did so and poured the water at a spare glass beside the lamp on izaya's nightstand, and helped him drink his medicine.

15 minutes later

After that whole fiasco the three of us went downstairs.

"Now you see why he needs to be taken care of?" I nodded and then celty putted her PDA in front of my face so I could read her message.

[so will you do it?]

I thought for a moment...

'Well since he's sick he won't be able to annoy me right?'

"Fine"

She and shinra faced each other and gave a nod.

"So we'll be going now, call me if something's wrong and celty will just drop by your apartment to get your things okay? Bye!" The headed out the door after giving me izaya's medicine

Sighing I went to izaya's bedroom to check on him.

His face looks anything but peaceful in fact in look pained, I replaced his dry towel with a damp one, as I was about to retract my hand izaya grabs my jackets sleeve.

"Sh-shizu-cha-chan?" I have to admit that I didn't get angry like usual when he calls me that name, I mean how could I right now?

"Yeah" he loosens his grip a bit until his hand finally falls to his side again.

"Hu-hurts shizu" I suddenly felt a pang in my heart as I saw his face show off the expression of more pain.

"Shh it's fine it's fine it'll go away" I said as I rub his hair.

Why am I doing this?

He's my enemy, the person I hate the most!

Yet I can't help it...

Every time he looks pained I want to comfort him, hold him, and tell him that it'll all go away.

And that is exactly what I'm doing right now...

I'm in the flea's bed with the flea, and I'm saying soothing words to him and at the same time hugging him, to help ease the pain.

he fell asleep as he cuddles in my embrace and sooner or later I was asleep myself, but no before muttering something to the small raven beside me...

"Night flea..."

* * *

**A/N:** ne ne so how was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Please tell me what you think by leaving a review! They make me super happy and at the same time inspired to write more!

So review ne?

See you in the next chapter minna~~~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: OOC'ness up ahead!**

**Disclaimer: None!**

* * *

**_Izaya's POV_**

"ugh... My head..." I mumbled as I tried to sit up and was able to do so since the pain in my head minimize but it's still there, I scanned the room and found that I was still in my apartment, my door suddenly opened and there stood ikebukuro's strongest man, Heiwajima Shizuo, I tried standing to prepare myself incase the door comes in contact with my face but found it much harder to do than sit up, "easy flea I won't attack you" he said as he made his way towards my bed and sat down beside me while bringing his hand up to feel my forehead, "your fever's gone down..." He said and I finally had the chance to ask him... "may I ask what you're doing here shizu-chan?" He then looked at me as if I'm crazy or something before shaking his head with a little sigh, "you don't remember me coming here last night?" Last night? Why was he here last night? "Shizu-chan I have no recollection of what happened last night hence why I asked you the question of what you're doing here in my humble home ne? And if you still don't understand what I, saying then let me make it simple for you since you're such a protozoan" I inhaled deeply before speaking at slow pace while making gestures with my hand, "You. What. Doing. Here?" He then glares at me and then stood up "if you can talk like that I take it you're feeling better, come on down stairs I made breakfast"

I chuckled and tried doing just that when the dizziness that consumed my head prevent me from doing so, "having a hard time?" Shizu-chan said as he lifted me up bridal-style which I awarded him with a glare, "put me down you brute" he shakes his head "no can do flea how can you expect yourself to walk if you can't even stand up?" He's got a point though I would never admit that. The smell of something good reached my nose as soon as we went to the kitchen and shizu-chan finally put me down on one of the chairs before allowing himself to sit, "I made extra for me hope you don't mind" he mumbled and I said a small 'thanks for the food' and began eating in silence.

Shizu-chan finished his food first and placed in the sink before heading back to his seat and and doing nothing, after finishing my meal I looked up to see shizu-chan staring at me with a smile on his face and that brought heat up to my face, I faked a coughed to indicate that I'm finished which snapped the brute back into reality, "o-oh you're done?" I rolled my eyes at his question "thank you for asking that captain obvious~" he glared at me for awhile before getting up and brought my plate to sink before washing it along with his.

"y-you know that you don't have to do that..." I said as tried to go where shizu-chan and do the dishes instead, even though I don't know why shizu-chan is here I don't like to let him do the dishes since he went through the trouble of preparing breakfast for me, as soon as I tried to reach for the plates to wash them I was stopped by shizu-chan with him grabbing my wrist and gave me a questioning look, "what are you doing?" He said as he washed off the soap from his hands (and my wrist) before drying them, "you already made breakfast so it's only right that _I _wash the dishes" I said and tried to grab the dishes again but was stopped again when shizu-chan pulled my wrist and carried me bridal-style to the couch and then putting me down gently which I didn't know that the brute was capable of doing.

"You're still sick so just stay there and get better" he said before going back to the kitchen to resume his actions earlier, I blinked at his statement but decided to do as he said as I reached for the remote and turned on the T.V. and sat comfortably on the couch while flipping through the channels.

After 15 minutes of channel flipping and adjusting to get comfortable I finally was able to find one show the piqued my interest and a position that made me relax. Sooner or later shizu-chan entered again while holding a glass of water and sat beside me, handing me the glass of water and a pill "drink up shinra said you need to drink your medicine" I stared at the pill then to shizu-chan and then to the pill before putting it into my mouth and swallowed it together with the water, shizu-chan took the now empty glass and placed it on the coffee table in front of us, then he sat down comfortably on the couch with me.

"you still haven't answered my question shizu-chan" I said as I tried to scoot away from the blond that was sitting way too close for my comfort while he sent me a look as if silently asking me to clarify my question, "I mean what are you doing here and why are you taking care of me all of a sudden?" He stares at me for awhile and I felt myself become even more uncomfortable "Shinra told me you were sick and needed someone to look after you so I agreed having to see you fall out of your bed last night while reaching for a glass of water so I accepted his request so yeah that's pretty much the whole story" he said as he continued to watch the show I was watching awhile ago before shizu-chan decided to join me until the lightest tint of pink became visible on his face and he looked away, I merely shrugged and just continued watching.

"So why where you sick all of a sudden?" he asked as I looked at him to find him staring at me "I don't know I was completely fine until I was attacked by a headache and when I tried to drink some water from the kitchen the pain became unbearable and just like that I blacked out" I said while sighing, _'shizu-chan will be taking care of me so that means he'll be staying here for awhile until shinra comes with the results of what my sickness might be so perhaps I should tell shizu-chan the truth...which I already did' _He looked at me with wide eyes, shock evident on his face, "wait so everything was fine till you got that headache?" He said and at his question I felt myself roll my eyes "I knew a protozoan like you wouldn't be able to grasp information as simple as that" from the corner of my eye I saw shizu-chan's eyebrow twitch ever so slightly and that his hands converted into fists, but then he took a deep breath before exhaling and as he did so his anger was lessened and he merely looked at me with a glare.

"you know what flea? You should be thankful that I even bothered wasting my time taking care of a bastard like you" I flinched at those words but only slightly, hoping that shizu-chan didn't see it, "I never asked you to do that" I said in annoyance as I stood up succesfully before heading towards the stairs and up to my room, slamming the door rather loudly than I intended to, sighing I sat on the edge of the bed.

"stupid protozoan..."

* * *

**_Shizuo's POV_**

_'Great now he's mad...' _I thought as I heard him slam the door loudly, _'maybe I was a bit harsh'_ I sighed in frustration as I rubbed my temples before going to the kitchen and allowed myself a glass of water.

I then heard another glass break from izaya's bedroom and I automatically set down the glass before running upstairs, by the time I reached izaya's bedroom I saw the flea on the floor with another broken glass laying next to him as one of his hands covered his mouth "izaya! What the hell happened?!" concern was tone my voice held as I ran to the man's side, ignoring the small cut on my knee as I kneeled beside the smaller man, said man began gripping my shirt tightly before saying something "b-bathr-room" he said as I immediately helped him up and we made our away towards the bathroom.

the moment that we stepped in izaya went directly to the toilet and began puking out the breakfast he had earlier, I admit that it somewhat worried me to see izaya like this, and all I was doing is just sitting there beside him, rubbing circles on the man's back while he's still panting and recovering from the dizziness he must be feeling. I then picked him up from the floor bridal-style and placed him on the bad before heading down to get him a glass of water.

after persuading izaya to sleep and not to worry over the glass since I'll clean it up he finally drifted off to dreamland, though his face sometimes contorted in pain clearly showing that he is in distress. After throwing out the glass I sat by the flea's side, he was whimpering and sweating slightly, grabbing the towel on the nightstand I proceeded to wipe the sweat of his body and face, little by little his face became more peaceful and I found myself stroking his hair away from his face.

I layed down on the confortable mattress beneath me as I slowly felt myself become exhausted as well, _'to think that we just woke up... ah who the hell gives a shit, I'll sleep when I want too' _I huffed as I draped my arm over izaya's waist lazily and snuggled closer to him subcionsiously, and sooner or later I too, fell asleep... Again.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi minna! Gomen for the delay, I'm trying hard to find enough time to write since life is always has it's surprises for me -_- anyways I'll update 'Chase you until the end' later when I get some sleep (it's currently 2:00am at our country) so yeah...

leave a review please! Tell me what you think! :D

so that's all, see you in the next chapter minna! *Heart*


End file.
